


A Bopal Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [63]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, Meta, not about shipping just angry at compulsory heterosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bopal Fanfic

            “Look, I’m sorry!”  Bolin ran after Opal, jumping down the stairs after her.  “I just get really self-conscious when I know a girl likes me, and—I end up acting stupid.”

            Opal raised an eyebrow and gave a half-smirk.  “Who said I liked you?”

            “Oh no!”  Bolin’s eyes went wide and he slid them away, looking at the ground, the shrubs, anywhere but Opal.  He could feel his face flushing.  “But I thought—Mako said—!”

            “Because I mean, I do like you, but I don’t… _like_ like you,” Opal said.  “I’ve only known you for less than twenty four hours, and that’s kind of… presumptuous.  You should tell your brother that if he’s saying all this to you.”

            “I…” Bolin sighed, his shoulders slumping.  “Yeah, you’re right.  I’m sorry.”

            “Not to mention the fact that every single female character on this show gets saddled and weighed down with heterosexuality and terrible heterosexual love triangles.”  Opal crossed her arms.  “And I mean, painting me out to be immediately interested in you is just a way to show fans that the writers are “finally treating you properly”, and that’s just treating women as prizes to be won or to reward men with, which is a really sexist trope that shouldn’t be anywhere near the kind of feminist narrative that this show is supposed to have.”

            “Well, when you put it like that—”

            “ _Hey_ there, Opal, Bolin.”  Bolin turned to see Korra walking down the stairs from the gazebo, a grin on her face.  “I was going to talk with Opal and offer some advice, but from what I just heard I’m not sure you need it.”

            “Oh!”  Opal flushed.  “I’d still love to talk and chat, if that’s okay.”

            “Totally.”  Korra put a hand on Opal’s shoulder, then turned to Bolin.  “Oh, by the way—Wing and Wei said they were looking for you.  Something about wanting to see how a Pro-bender fares at Power Disk, I think.”


End file.
